One of the best ways for students to retain lessons taught by a teacher is through repetition. Practicing a skill again and again reinforces the information and helps students to become proficient at the skill. Some students may require more practice than others, and the teacher can not always be available to help individual students that need more practice. Moreover, students may quickly become bored with simply doing additional workbook or worksheet exercises or looking at a computer screen and pressing a key. That becomes tedious. Teachers, therefore, need a learning tool that will provide practice for students to reinforce and maintain skills and information without the students becoming bored. In addition, it must be an economical solution that does not require a large budget, and it should also be durable and useful for years.
The invention is an activity station and method of learning for reinforcing skills taught to students by a teacher. The activity station is a board that will fold to conceal the front and, when open, will reveal the front and stand erect. The board is divided into zones that contain holders for holding materials that the students and teachers will use. Removable labels allow teachers to easily change the topic which the activity board will address.